


Monday Morning

by fangirlandiknowit



Series: Sasuke&Naruto oneshots [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto suffers from Monday mornings and lack of coffee, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke: PhD student from Hell, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: There's just something about Sasuke, PhD student from hell, that compels Naruto to hand over his takeaway coffee cup every lecture. Even on Monday mornings. Yes, he may also be handing over his heart while he's at it. No, he will not accept constructive criticism on this.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke&Naruto oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022526
Comments: 26
Kudos: 236





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I wrote half of it and completely forgot and then found it while going through my most recent WIPs. This is somewhat inspired by the thought that yeah, Naruto really would do anything for Sasuke, wouldn't he... Even get on his knees... ;)

God, Naruto was tired. He just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep for the next million years, thank you very much and _please_. Too bad his bed was at home, and all he had was an uncomfortable chair in a too bright lecture hall. He’d taken a seat up front to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep, because today’s lecture was held by none other than Sasuke, PhD student from hell and proclaimed genius – and for reasons, Naruto was certainly on edge in his presence today.

He’d been out to get Naruto since day one. How was Naruto supposed to know that Sasuke was a complete stick-in-the-mud who enjoyed punishing the innocent?! Naruto had dared to arrive five minutes late, out of breath and sort of sweaty and gross and Sasuke had taken one look at him and decided this was his new victim. Even though Naruto had given him his precious cup of takeaway coffee – untouched! – and slunk to the back of the classroom without bothering anyone.

He’d arrived early, and Sasuke had stared unrelentingly at him for the past ten minutes as they waited for the other students to arrive. His dark eyes were narrowed as he twirled a pen between his long, elegant fingers, silky soft hair in complete disarray as if he’d run his hands through it in frustration and forgotten about it.

So sue him, Sasuke was hot, okay? Everyone and their mother thought he was hot. If he caught you ogling, he’d single you out for questioning – and the questions would always be on material they hadn’t covered yet. Naruto was not about to make the mistake of meeting his eyes or opening his mouth, focusing on scrolling through social media instead. He nodded at a couple people walking by, elbows on the desk and tongue sticking out between teeth. There was a cool thread on twitter about whales, and he almost didn’t notice when Sasuke stood up, signaling that the lecture was about to start.

Startled, he banged his knee against the desk and swore out loud, attracting the pitying stares of all his fellow students. Frozen, he slowly raised his eyes to meet Sasuke’s unimpressed gaze.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm for today’s subject,” Sasuke said in that deep, deathly sharp voice of his. “Perhaps you can tell us why we’re all here, suffering.”

He blinked. Opened his mouth, then closed his again. Sasuke watched him with such intensity that it was all he could do to suppress a shiver. Goodbye, earthly life. He’d had some good times, but it was time for death-by-Sasuke. Though, surely he couldn’t murder him in a lecture hall with hundreds of witnesses?

Actually, he probably could. The faculty ate out of the palm of his hand. And Naruto, most likely, deserved it anyway.

“I’m not suffering,” he blurted out, which made Sasuke give him an _even nastier_ look.

Oh, god. Being alive was a mistake. And yet he’d showed up, putting himself in exactly this situation with no one else to blame.

“And let the world rejoice,” Sasuke mocked him, turning, surprisingly, to the rest of the hall. “If _anyone_ opened the reading selected for today, you’ll know that-“

Naruto tuned him out, sinking lower in his seat while his heart beat a staccato in his chest. That was close. _Too_ close. He had no illusions that he was off the hook, but maybe Sasuke would take pity on him just for today. His eyes barely managed to stay open. Every time he tried bringing coffee, Sasuke would look at the cup, then look at him, and he’d feel compelled to hand it over. He had no idea why he still attempted to bring coffee. Even now the overpriced paper cup he’d brought sat on Sasuke’s desk, filled with delicious salted caramel latte that he’d never get to taste.

If he got simple caramel latte, Sasuke would make a face at him, but the salted version was always a hit. No, he was not below bribing his teachers, apparently.

Sasuke kept talking and talking, and normally Naruto would listen intently because Sasuke was _good_. The words wouldn’t always stick in his brain but he _would_ listen at least. He pouted as Sasuke grabbed the coffee, taking a sip as he clicked the small remote in his hand to change slides. Maybe if he just sank down low enough, Sasuke would forget he was there. Of course, just as he thought the words, Sasuke swept his eyes over the front rows, lingering on Naruto.

He held his breath. To his great luck, Sasuke continued his hunt and chose a girl a few rows above Naruto as his next victim. There was a smudge of cream on Sasuke’s upper lip, and he wasn’t the only one who suppressed a groan at the sight of his tongue darting out to lick it off. Once again he cursed the fact that he had zero sense of self-preservation. 

The rest of the lecture continued much the same way. During the halfway break, Sasuke was, as always, occupied with several students asking questions. Naruto had to wonder why none of them came early to class, the way he did. Sure, it was an 8am lecture, on a _Monday_ , but it was also the _only_ lecture that Naruto actually came on time for. At least the times when Sasuke was teaching.

If he was a little bit pathetic, he hoped no one would realize and point it out.

By the end he was all but squirming in his seat, desperate to leave. There was only so much of Sasuke’s face and body and voice he could take in a day, and he’d definitely reached his limit like five minutes before he woke up. As soon as Sasuke thanked them for attending he shot out of his seat, hurriedly gathering his things. It was as he struggled to shove his computer into his overfull bag that he sensed eyes on him – and not just any eyes, no. Holding his breath he slowly looked up, finding Sasuke’s gaze boring into him.

Oh, Naruto was a weak, _weak_ man, and he swallowed audibly as he sat down again obediently. He flipped open his laptop, pretending he’d remembered something important he needed to do that couldn’t be done in the hallway outside.

He watched as Sasuke dismissed a few lingering students, reminding them irritably of his office hours. When it was finally just the two of them, Naruto wondered why there wasn’t a new flood of students rushing in for the next lecture. All such thoughts left his brain as Sasuke leaned against the edge of the desk, arms crossed and dark eyes full of intent.

Naruto was on the third row, slightly to the right of the middle. The chairs between them offered no comfort. Heart pounding in his chest, he awkwardly cleared his throat, looking for any excuse to escape.

“So,” Sasuke said, the word so loaded that Naruto wanted to cry.

He looked so good in his pale grey dress shirt, stretchy jeans hugging his legs and ass in all the right places. Naruto would know, because he’d seen Sasuke in those exact same jeans last night, and could confirm just how tight they were.

“I didn’t take you for a morning person,” Sasuke continued, tone frosty.

Naruto opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again. Was Sasuke… upset? Instantly his mind helpfully recalled how Sasuke had looked in bed that morning, face uncharacteristically soft in sleep. Naruto had ached to stay, to snuggle closer and kiss him awake, to walk together and drag him into the coffee shop, buying two coffees instead of one. He had done none of it. Instead he had repressed all memories and pretended like it was any other Monday morning. He thought he at least deserved an A for effort.

“I uh…” He was starting to sweat under the intensity of Sasuke’s glare, uneasily lifting a hand to rub at his neck. “I kind of realized I needed to grab my stuff and…”

And then he’d showed up ten minutes early, as was his habit, and had shoved the takeaway cup at Sasuke before hiding in plain sight with his nose down his phone. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, but some of the tension seemed to dissipate. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, the same way he’d done last night when bumping into Sasuke at the grocery store. He’d gone late, which he never does, and Sasuke’s eyes had widened comically as their gazes met across the aisle. He’d glanced at Sasuke’s basket, and Sasuke had said he was making ramen, and Naruto had uttered the famous last words _I love ramen_.

He hadn’t even known Sasuke lived this close to campus, and then all of a sudden his back became intimately familiar with the inside of Sasuke’s front door, and the wall in his hallway, and ultimately his bed. And the shower. And–

The door to the lecture hall opened, and another student paused mid-step, staring wide-eyed between them.

“Sorry,” Sasuke told her. “We were just leaving.”

He walked out the door without looking to see if Naruto followed, which he did, forcing his laptop into the bag and praying it wouldn’t rip open as he stumbled over his own feet on his way out between the seats. He muttered an apology to the girl, well aware his face was burning bright red, and found Sasuke just a few steps away. He was scowling, one hand gripping his laptop bag tight, the other shoved into a pocket. With an irritated flick of his head he motioned for Naruto to follow.

It was a short walk to Sasuke’s office, but it felt like it lasted an eternity. Naruto had time to regret his entire existence so many times over he worried he might actually manage to disappear through sheer willpower alone.

Sasuke held the door open for him, leaving no room to escape, and Naruto entered filled with trepidation. It was a cramped room that Sasuke shared with what looked like two other PhD students, neither of them present at the moment. He paused, back to Sasuke, lungs constricting in his chest. After a long moment, Sasuke walked up to him, standing close enough that he could feel his warm breath wash over the back of his neck.

Unable to hide a shiver, he dropped his bag helplessly to the floor as Sasuke’s hands landed on his hips.

“I wasn’t done with you,” Sasuke murmured into his ear, and _fuck_ , he was hard already. “Do you have any idea how frustrating you are?”

Those talented hands gripped him tighter, thumbs dipping under the waistband of his sweats. The touch was a little cold, in sharp contrast to the heat scorching Naruto from the inside. Sasuke moved closer, pressing up against him. Naruto’s sweater was too thick all of a sudden, even though he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath, and despite how the oncoming chill of fall could easily be felt in the room.

“Can’t say I do,” he replied, a little breathlessly.

Sasuke’s hands traveled up underneath his shirt, easily sliding along bare skin as they traced his ribs and ghosted over his nipples. He pressed into Sasuke’s chest, reaching behind him to grip at Sasuke’s shoulders, head falling back. A hot mouth descended on his neck, open-mouthed kisses rendering his knees weak and useless.

Groaning, he twisted fingers in Sasuke’s soft hair, urging him on. His heart was beating so heavily against his ribcage it might as well burst out of it, arousal pooling hot in his belly. Last night had been amazing – hard and fast and absolutely maddening – and the way Sasuke licked up his neck and ear suggested he was only an enthusiastic _yes_ away from bending Naruto over his desk and having his way with him.

To his absolute horror, Sasuke gave one last bite to his ear and then backed away, leaving him cold and unhappy with himself and the universe in general. Turning, he frowned at Sasuke’s smug look of satisfaction.

“What?” he asked, crossing his arms and painfully aware of his hard-on tenting the fabric of his sweats very obviously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, lazily running his eyes up and down Naruto’s body until he was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. There was something so intense about Sasuke, like he could pin you down with eyes alone, but could also easily pin you down by pure strength. Naruto had enjoyed being held down and fucked hard more than he wanted to admit. Well, more than he wanted to admit to _Sasuke_ , smug bastard that he was.

“How about you suck me off?”

Naruto couldn’t help it. He didn’t know if this was just Sasuke using him, or if it was a friends with benefits kind of thing, or something more than that. Maybe Sasuke just got off on ordering around his students sexually. Either way, arousal coursed through his veins, making the decision for him. He swallowed, eyes darting down to the front of Sasuke’s jeans. He probably looked stupidly eager, releasing a shaky breath that Sasuke correctly interpreted as agreement.

When Sasuke walked around his desk and sat down, giving him a pointed look, Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and begged himself to get a grip. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined this before, visiting Sasuke exactly once in this office and then swearing to never set foot in it again.

“Naruto.”

Oh god, it should be illegal to say his name like that. It was all too easy to shuffle around the desk, to fall to his knees in front of Sasuke’s invitingly spread legs. He lifted his hands and placed them on Sasuke’s thighs, stroking along the dark jeans and enjoying the lean muscle underneath. Sasuke reached out to trace the line of his jaw with light fingertips, brushing over his lips until they tingled. It was too good, the way he felt when Sasuke looked at him with that searing hot gaze. Needy, and so, so eager… Like he’d do anything for Sasuke to touch him.

“Come on,” Sasuke mumbled, the pad of his thumb pressing into Naruto’s lower lip until he opened his mouth, enough to let it slip inside for a moment.

Sasuke’s other hand was fumbling with the button on his jeans, popping it open and pulling his shirt out of the way. Naruto batted the hand away, catching hold of the zipper and slowly pulling it down, knuckles brushing over the length of Sasuke’s dick through fabric as he moved. There was a small hitch to Sasuke’s breath, and Naruto mentally patted his own back as he leaned in to mouth at the slip of skin showing between shirt and briefs.

A sigh came next, and then Sasuke’s hands were in his hair, urging him on. He swirled his tongue around Sasuke’s navel, pushed the shirt further up to bite at a hipbone. He considered drawing it out, taking his time, but who knew when the people Sasuke shared an office with would come back? The thought sent a shudder through him, and then he pulled at Sasuke’s jeans until he lifted his hips and helped push them down. Sasuke’s dick looked just like he remembered it, warm and fitting perfectly in his hand as he closed a fist around it.

Tongue darting out to lap at the head, Naruto shifted on his knees and tried to ignore how his own dick strained against the front of his sweats. He could sneak a hand down and touch himself, but he’d rather Sasuke do it later…

“Hurry up,” Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, and Naruto sent him an irritated look.

If Sasuke insisted on getting down and dirty in a semi-public place, he should have thought of time restraints earlier. Even though he’d decided seconds ago to make it quick, something about the tone Sasuke used rubbed him the wrong way. Unlike the way Sasuke’s cock rubbed against his cheek as he nuzzled it, which was all kinds of nice.

“Why?” he asked innocently, just to see Sasuke’s eyebrows knit together in frustration.

Not bothering to wait for Sasuke to answer, he opened his mouth and swallowed him down. The surprised gasp was definitely worth it, even if nails dug a little too sharply into his scalp. He hummed around the hard length, taking stock of the scent and taste of him. Slowly, he moved back up, letting the flat of his tongue press against the tip before sinking down again.

He found a nice, slow pace, alternating between using his mouth and hand. Sasuke’s fingers stayed buried in his hair, those dark eyes watching him with hunger. He felt like he was burning up with heat. The only sounds in the room were his own light, sucking noises and Sasuke’s stuttered breathing, and now and then the muted fall of footsteps outside in the corridor. Closing his eyes he focused on the feeling of Sasuke sliding in and out of his mouth, keeping it so full he had trouble breathing properly. Sasuke’s thumb brushed over his cheek, then rested against the corner of his mouth. Arousal swirled in his gut, hot and heavy, his chest aching with it. As long as he kept his eyes closed, he could imagine that the look in Sasuke’s eyes wasn’t just physical attraction.

A sharp intake of breath was all the warning he got before Sasuke spilled into his mouth, and he all but choked on it. Sasuke’s hands were gentle but steady as they held him still, making sure he swallowed obediently. When his eyelids fluttered open, he found Sasuke with his head tilted back, mouth slack in pleasure. His heart may have skipped a beat, a groan making its way past his lips as he sat back and wiped at his mouth.

A moment later, panic struck Sasuke’s face as he straightened up and practically shoved Naruto underneath his desk. Hurried footsteps were approaching, a loud voice accompanying them. Naruto barely had time to catch himself from knocking his head into the wood before the door to Sasuke’s office was flung open.

Luckily – or maybe Sasuke had taken it into his calculations – Sasuke’s desk was one of those old, heavy things with three sides walled in, a set of drawers built into the desk on the right side. The space was cramped but hid him efficiently unless the other person were to walk up directly next to Sasuke.

“-no I told you, you can’t just-“

Sasuke was discreetly pulling his zipper up, shuffling closer to the desk as he cleared his throat. The other person, a girl, kept up the loud conversation for a minute longer before hanging up with a sigh, papers crinkling from somewhere in her direction.

“You’d think people could actually do their jobs around here,” she sighed, Sasuke grunting in reply.

Naruto was mostly holding his breath, thinking about the paper he had to write for another class in a desperate attempt to will his hard-on to die. She sounded familiar, but he was too busy trying to pretend he didn’t exist to care.

“Wow, I didn’t notice at first but you look like someone roughened you up in a bathroom on the way here,” she added, her shoes squeaking against the polished floor as she walked closer to the desk. “Don’t tell me – one of your students finally cornered you after class. On a Monday morning no less!”

“Sakura, please,” Sasuke sighed, and Naruto’s heart literally stopped in his chest.

Oh, fuck. Figures that Sasuke shared an office with Ino’s hot friend that he’d flirted with for an entire _year_ before she bothered to tell him she was gay. And dating Ino. Yeah, Ino hadn’t been happy about that. He could swear his ears were still ringing from when she’d yelled at him for not noticing.

Apparently Sakura had thought he was just being friendly, which. Kind of sucked to know he was that bad at flirting.

“What?” Her tone was innocent, but Naruto knew that tone. If he could, he’d get up and run far, far away. “It couldn’t _possibly_ be because of that blond guy you brought home last night, could it?”

He could see Sasuke twitch, knee jerking to the side.

“How the _hell_ do you even know about that?” Sasuke hissed, and Naruto could easily picture the glare on his face.

“Oh, Sasuke.” She clicked her tongue, and then there was a dull thud from above his head as if she slapped her hand onto the desk. “Everyone knows everything about you and coffee boy.”

 _Coffee boy_? Naruto thought indignantly. He gritted his teeth, willing down the furious blush threatening to overtake him in favor of burning curiosity.

“Stop calling him coffee boy.”

“Well I would if you told me his name!” Sakura huffed, and Naruto silently prayed that Sasuke wouldn’t tell her. “It’s not _my_ fault that someone saw you guys having eye sex in the grocery store last night and then leaving together. It’s a public place.”

She paused, and Naruto had the insane urge to jump up from beneath the desk just to see what would happen.

“So, you guys dating now? Can you bring him to mine and Ino’s dinner on Saturday?”

“I’m not going to your dinner on Saturday.”

“You are, and that’s final.”

Sakura even stomped her foot. It would have been amusing if Naruto wasn’t, coincidentally, going to that dinner as well. Hmm.

Slowly, he pulled his phone out of a pocket and typed out a quick text. A second later Sakura’s phone chimed, and he could hear her grumbling under her breath as she checked it.

“What the– I have to go. Don’t think you’re off the hook,” she said, the last part an obvious threat.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Naruto let out a relieved breath and scrambled to get up from the floor. Sasuke was watching him, almost wary.

“So,” he said, unable to tamp down the grin taking over his face. “I’m coffee boy?”

Sasuke scoffed, pushing his chair back and crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s from before I knew your name,” he sighed eventually, when Naruto kept waggling his eyebrows at him. “We’re lucky she left before catching you.”

“Nah, not lucky. I sent her a text that Ino was attempting to drink an entire pitcher of coffee on her own, which is a disaster waiting to happen. No need to thank me.”

A complicated look passed over Sasuke’s face, before settling on mild despair.

“You know her.”

“Unfortunately. Guess we’ve got dinner plans on Saturday.”

Sasuke let out a long-suffering sigh, and Naruto decided to take pity on him. Easily straddling Sasuke’s lap he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in to nip at his lower lip.

“We could always tell them we’re too busy and go on a date instead.”

They were too close for him to properly feign indifference, but he kept his gaze somewhere in the vicinity of Sasuke’s shoulder and tried not to squirm as he waited for him to reply.

“Any excuse works,” Sasuke told him eventually, and when Naruto raised his eyes there was a cocky little smile on his handsome face. “But sure, let’s go on a date. I think I owe you some coffee, anyway.”

Naruto wrinkled his nose, and Sasuke squeezed his hips, fingertips sliding up under his sweater suggestively.

“I think you owe me a lot more than coffee,” he shot back, Sasuke rolling his eyes before leaning in to capture his mouth in a surprisingly light kiss.

“Now get off my lap, I have things to do.”

“But how are you supposed to do me if I don’t stay right here?”

Sasuke gave him a pointed look, and Naruto had no choice but to sigh and slide off his very nice thighs.

“You’re a cruel man, Sasuke,” he muttered, grabbing his phone from the desk and shoving both hands down his pockets.

“Consider it payback for walking out on me this morning.”

Sticking his tongue out, Naruto reluctantly walked out the door, grabbing his bag on the way before sending one last look behind him. Sasuke’s gaze snapped up from his ass to his face a little too slowly for him to miss it.

“Don’t forget, I know where you live now,” he teased, pausing in the doorway. “You’ll never get rid of me.”

The look Sasuke gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

“I think I can live with that.”

Something fluttered in his chest, kept fluttering long after he’d left Sasuke’s office behind. Maybe Monday mornings weren’t so bad, after all…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! :D 
> 
> (Obviously, Sasuke is secretly head over heels but tries to Play It Cool like the nerd he is)


End file.
